Vehicle suspension systems provide height adjustment during vehicle operation to improve vehicle stability and control. Vehicles are increasingly being equipped with detection technology that senses the location of objects around the vehicle. The detection technology is sometimes utilized to provide a pre-crash alert such that safety systems can be actuated. Safety system such air bags or seat belt tightening devices can be actuated in response to a potential collision to mitigate potential injury. Such systems have further been utilized to lower the height of the vehicle responsive to recognition of a potential collision. Lowering of the vehicle ride height is utilized to align the bumper of one vehicle with the bumper of another vehicle to reduce vehicle damage and injury. Each potential collision event is unique and therefore may require a unique vehicle orientation to minimize damage. However, current systems provide only a predefined vehicle response, such as lowering of the vehicle, and therefore not all potential collision possibilities are accommodated including those involving pedestrians.